


The Overture

by Emotrashfrens123



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: I'm actually sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, it's bloody i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotrashfrens123/pseuds/Emotrashfrens123
Summary: Young men have been disappearing around town. Brendon and Spencer explore around town to find the culprit and find the lost boys. But things start going downhill and one of them will make it out alive.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~Chapter 1~~~

A police car pulled into the abandoned town. Everything seemed to be turned off like a flickering light bulb. Every store down to the liquor was closed. Lights were off in every house. Two men stepped out of the car in long jackets and ties flowing in the slight breeze.

The boys were named Spencer and Brendon. Spencer has done this for 4 years while Brendon started a week ago. He was scared as this was his first case. Spencer patted him on the shoulder and proceeded to go over what they were going to do.

"We're going to split up. You go to the right, I go to the left. That way we can cover more ground." Spencer told the younger boy. Brendon nodded in response as his anxiety wore down. He looked at Spencer and asked a question.

"What happens if one of us gets lost or hurt?" He asked. An old fashioned flip phone was put in his hand.

"If you don't respond if I call you, I will look around the town to see if you got hurt. If I can't find you, I'll call the police station. Clear?"

"Clear." He answered. Then they were off Brendon went right and Spencer went left. The first house Brendon came in contact with was an old cracked gray one with two floors. He knocked on the door as politely as possible. A man in his thirties came out with a blue button up shirt. 

"I'm with the police department as a detective. My name is Brendon Urie, nice to meet you." He said in a calm manner.

"Let me guess: It's about all the disappearances." The man asked. His voice was deep and slightly dry. Brendon nodded in response to this.

"Come in then. And call me Charles." He said. Brendon went inside and was hit with a foul smell. It was horrible and nothing he had smelt before. Maybe it was garbage, but filled his nose with a smell that was new to his brain.

"Sorry for the smell. The garbage man hasn't come since the disappearances" he answered. Brendon tried to just ignore the smell and went to sit on the mans couch. He sat with his back straight up and his legs crossed. Charles sat in the wood rocking chair in front him with his legs wide and drinking a beer he got from a table next to him.

"So…." Charles began to say. "The disappearances started 2 weeks ago, you probably knew that already, and the age range was 15 to 30. A lady's son disappeared yesterday going out to a party" He said. Brendon was shocked as he happened to be in that age range. He was only 26 after all. The man stood up from his chair and went to the kitchen.

The smell was beginning to annoy Brendon. It never left his nose after all this time. He tried to follow the scent without the man seeing him. The following of this scent led to a staircase leading to a basement. Brendon was scared but decided to go down due to his curiosity. He walked down the steps as quietly as possible until he reached the bottom.

It was pitch black but the smell ended up ten times worse. Brendon tried to feel around for a light switch or a lamp. After a few minutes, he found the switch and flicked it up. And, well, what he saw was too scary for words, but I'll explain.

A body of a young man laid there, his intestines ripped out and spilled out on the floor. His eyes were popped right from the sockets. The blonde hair he had was stained red. Blood poured from his mouth and created a puddle under his body.

Brendon's eyes widened out of pure fear. His heart was beating faster than normal. He began to start tearing up and was ready to run. But before he could even say anything, a cloth covered his mouth and nose. It was a sweet smell compared to the person.

"Sorry you had to see that. Just breathe and this will be all over soon." a man said. It was Charles. Brendon realized he was being kidnapped. He grabbed Charles' arm and tried to pull it off his face. He was holding his breath to not breathe in the fumes. 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. You fit the age range perfectly. Except I'm not gonna hurt you. You're completely safe" he said. Those words did not calm him. His eyes shed tears that he was supposed to shed before. His arms began sliding off his hand. He still tried to fight back but was losing.

"Easy, easy!" Charles yelled. Brendon struggled but was going under. He dropped his arms to his side but he shook his head to stay awake. His eyes began rolling to the back of his head. Tears began falling down his face as he stopped moving. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness.

"Good boy. Sleep tight." The cloth was taken off his face as he drooled onto the floor. He dropped on the floor and slipped into complete darkness until he wakes up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer kept looking around. He talked to at least 3 people already and they all said the same thing: The age range of the boys were 15 to 30. Him and Brendon were both in the range. Speaking of which, he needed to call him to see how he was doing. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

While that was happening, the man threw Brendon over his shoulder. He picked up the boy's phone off the floor. Then, it started ringing. His face froze for a moment before picking up the phone.

"There you are, I just-"

"I think your friend dropped his phone, I found it on my floor after he left." Charles said. He hoped that Spencer wouldn't wake up Brendon. He was sleeping peacefully over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay, do you have any idea where he went?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure, sorry. He probably went to another house." He looked at the phone as he hung up. He sighed of relief. He grabbed Brendon's legs and back and put him in a baby carry. He attempted to open the door with his shoulder and went out.

Charles went to his car, an old Mustang, and put him in the trunk. Brendon's jacket covered most of his body. He saw Spencer looking around the town. He needed him too. For the money. He immediately closed the trunk as Spencer looked his way.

"Hey! Do you know anything about the disappearances?" Spencer yelled from afar. He began running over to the man. This could be my chance, Charles thought. No it's too early. He already had one to take care of. He answered with the same thing he told Brendon.

"Alright, thanks anyway!" Spencer said slightly cheerfully. He did another sigh of relief. He got into his car and started revving the engine. The car took a minute to start before he drove off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brendon was weak. His body was aching on his sides. He slowly began to open his eyes, as his head felt like knives were stabbed into it. His mouth felt like sand was put into it. He could barely move by pain and something else.

He began to scan the place he was in. He slightly turned his head to view everything. Gray was the only color caught by his eyes. As he began to come back to the real world more, he realized that he was looking at wall. It had small cracks all over it and seemed to be made out of pure stone.

He felt around his body next. Something soft like a napkin covered his mouth. He struggled a little but kept calm. His arms wouldn't move and neither could his legs. His sides were still in pain. He struggled to move around more but was stuck in one position. He kept moving around to see if it would do anything.

He realized ropes were tied around his body. His wrists were tied together while his legs were tied to the legs of the chair he was sitting in. His mouth was covered in a napkin that kept him quiet. He kept struggling to see if something would happen.

A door suddenly opened and Brendon jumped. He kept his body still other than quivering a little out of fear. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid anything. Footsteps started to come closer to him. He was suddenly pulled around to face someone.

Charles looked at him dead in the eye. He saw Brendon's fear and tears running down his face. He immediately got up and went to the other side of the room. Brendon's only responses were whimpers and soft cries. The man picked up stuff off the floor and threw them into some buckets on the floor. He kept a knife in his hand though.

He walked back over and held the knife to Brendon's chin. Brendon knew he was pissed off. His eyes began pouring tears. His muffled cries caused Charles to take the knife away. He dropped it and left him alone.

"I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to hurt you. You found the body by accident because I was a lazy shit." Brendon tried to struggle through the ropes. The man shoved him and left the room. 

Brendon figured he wouldn't escape. He just figured he would have to hope Spencer would find him. Tears stopped falling down his face as he just hoped Spencer would come.


End file.
